coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7721 (24th October 2011)
Plot Sophie tells Kevin how she regrets kissing Amber and feels that she'll have to confess all to Sian. Kevin advises her that everyone makes mistakes and she should keep schtum. Fiz's court case continues. Hayley takes the witness stand and does her best for Fiz but the prosecution gives her a hard time. Hayley's worried that she's let her friend down. Sylvia and Mary enjoy the spectacle from the public gallery. Sophie makes Amber promise to keep quiet about their kiss. Sian arrives home early from France and although Sophie's thrilled to have her back, she feels guilty too. As Rosie berates Jason for failing to drop the new photos into the estate agents, John watches and eavesdrops from the safety of his car. In the public gallery, Brian does an impression of Bruce Forsyth for Mary. Julie berates him for making a show of himself. Chris continues to play the dying man in front of Cheryl and Lloyd. However, when Cheryl insists she's going go with him to collect his test results, Chris inwardly panics. Sophie tells Sian that while she was away, she realised how much she meant to her. Placing a Hula-hoop crisp on Sian's finger, Sophie proposes to Sian who accepts. Chesney visits Fiz in prison and promises that he'll do everything he can for her in court tomorrow but despondent Fiz tells him that she needs nothing short of a miracle. John phones the estate agents and calling himself "Mr Chips", books a viewing at Jason's flat. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nicola Taybarn QC - Jaye Griffiths *Andy Hunter QC - Oliver Milburn *Mr Westmore - Dominic Geraghty *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Alan Hoyle - Michael McStay *Security Officer - Cathy Breeze *Judge - Malcolm Rennie *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Dr Goodridge - Malcolm Raeburn *DS Redfern - Paul Warriner Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, waiting area and exterior *Norcross Prison - Visiting room *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hayley does her best as she takes the stand, but the prosecution makes a damning case; Chesney visits Fiz in prison; Sophie surprises Sian; and John books a viewing of Jason's flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,200,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes